


Girlish Figure

by JackiWantsToBtl



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, that escalated quickly, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiWantsToBtl/pseuds/JackiWantsToBtl
Summary: Billie always said he had a 'girlish figure'.





	

"I want to keep my girlish figure." Billie exclaimed. I only laugh, poking at his thin stomach. He was too skinny, he needed to eat more for sure.

"You need to eat more Mr. Armstrong." I say, rolling over on my side. The two of us were laying in bed together after a well deserved meal. Billie rolled his eyes, rolling over to face me. His hair was a mess and his eyes were dull. There were only a few times when I saw that spark in his eyes.

"But what about my girly figure?" The vocalist nearly whined.

"You don't need to have a 'girlish figure' to be sexy. You know that, right?" I climbed onto Billie's small figure, looking down at him. The older male looked up at me with a 'really' type look. He's so beautiful and amazing, but a real shithead sometimes. Before Billie could say anything, I bent down and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, resting his hands on my hips, rubbing circles gently with his thumbs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nipping at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, swirling our tongue's together. Billie let out a quiet moan, pulling away slowly.

"Don't get me hard now." Billie muttered under his breath, his face hot with embarrassment. I smirked and pressed my hips down, grinding slowly, practically teasing him. The guitarist moaned, rolling his head back and bucking his hips up slightly. "Asshole." He mumbled, squirming under me. I let out a giggle.

"Just let me do my job baby." I say, sitting on his hips and begin kissing down his tender neck. I started to suck gently, making Billie let out soft and quiet moans that weren't good enough for my liking. I bit down hard and began to suck harder, Billie moaned louder, but I still wasn't satisfied. I slip my hands up under his shirt and slid his tight black v-neck off, tossing it somewhere. I kissed down his chest, stopping to suck and bite his soft flesh. I licked down to his V-line, nipping at it roughly. Billie whimpered and moaned, sounding needy.

"Please Tre..." The older male gasped.

"Please what?" I growled, gripping Billie's hair, making a small moan escape his pale lips.

"Please, sir." I smiled, letting go of Billie's hair. I crawled down his body, peppering kisses all over his chest and stomach. I pulled his skinny jeans off, tossing them with his shirt, soon his underwear joining the small pile. I took Billie in my mouth, sucking the tip gently, bobbing my head. Billie moaned and gripped my hair, pushing my head down. I gagged slightly, saliva dripping down onto the bed sheets. I sucked harder, bobbing my head faster. I let Billie push my head and buck his hips, letting him enjoy himself before I do the same to him.

"Fuck...I-I'm gonna cum." The male moaned, arching his back. A few moments later, Billie shoot his load into my mouth. Cum dripped out the corner of my mouth, the rest going down my throat. I pulled his cock out of my mouth and ran my fingers gently up his sides.

"My turn."


End file.
